Zelda Legacy: Nayru, Heroine of Time
by kittly-kat
Summary: Zelda and Link are dead, and Nayru's gaurdian isn't much help, she's on her own. A horrible thing happens and she has to deal with it and become the Heroine of Time. Will she get through it? Read and find out.
1. The Death Of A Family

A flash of light and a woman in royal clothing looks up to the sky. An earth-shattering explosion and a dark, whirling portal appears, sounding much like a freight train. The woman reaches back to unsheath her sword, but it's not there. A figure comes down from the portal; a figure with a long cape that blows in the wind, and eyes that glow, glaring down at the woman. She gasps as he comes into veiw. She mutters,  
  
"The evil King...he's returned." He walks up to her, and with little to no effort at all, he runs her through with a lance. She doubles over in pain and closes her eyes, then opens her eyes to see she's on the couch in her house. The dream may be gone, but the pain is still there. She looks down at her large stomach and gasps.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm in labor!" She screams in pain and summons anyone who can help her. A doctor comes her way and delivers her baby girl for her after seven long hours.  
  
"You did fine, Princess." He smiles at her reassuringly, and hands her the child, now cleaned up. "Do you have a name for her?" Zelda smiles down at her baby girl and says,  
  
"Yes. She will be called Nayru. Link will be pleased. He's always wanted a healthy little girl." Just then there is a rapping on the door. Zelda yells for them to come in, wondering why Link is knocking on the door. She looks up, not to see Link, but four soldiers, carrying something covered with a sheet.  
  
"M'lady, I'm dreadfully sorry to tell you this, but your husband died in a battle with a couple of wolfos." Zelda looks at them, eyebrow cocked.  
  
"N-no. He can't be, I mean, he's fought them before. He's never had a problem."  
  
"Yes, princess, that's what we thought. Wolfos normally attack in turns, but apparantly, these ones didn't. They killed him quickly if that helps any." Zelda feels her eyes start to tear up.  
  
"No! I won't believe it! No!" The doctor takes Nayru from Zelda.  
  
"That's not good for the baby." He looks at the gaurds. "Is there any proof you can show us? What's that?" He motions to the thing covered up.  
  
"I'm sorry we have to show you this." The gaurd pulls back the sheet, and reveals Link, looking peaceful, but definately dead. Zelda's eyes widen, then she falls against the bed, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body limp. The doctor goes over to her and examines her.  
  
"She's, dead." Everyone looks at Zelda, dead, and then Link, dead. Then they look over to the child.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" One of the guards asks. The doctor shakes his head sadly.  
  
"I don't know. The king won't live long enough to look after her. I'm pretty sure he'll be dead as soon as he finds out what's happened here. We'll just have to hope we can find a good gaurdian to watch over her in the castle." They all step outside. "Say hello to your home, Hyrule. Say hello, to your land, Queen Nayru." 


	2. A Queen Called Nayru

A girl with long, strangely blue-green hair and bright blue eyes runs through the Kokiri forest, looking for her horse that ran off after seeing a wolfos. She stops and as she sees some tracks.  
  
"I swear, I'm going to kill that horse if he doesn't do it himself." She continues running, her knee-length brown tunic restraining her from running faster, but her black cloak trailing behind her from how fast she is running. She stops as she sees her horse, grazing under a tree. "Ugh...there you are, Cujori! I've been looking for you everywhere." The sixteen year old girl walks up to her horse and pats his brown mane. "I'm lucky I got such an odd-colored horse. If you were like all those other ones, brown with black on their legs, then I would be out of luck. Nope...you're my odd black horse with brown on the legs." She laughs a bit and mounts her horse, clicking her tongue so he'll stop grazing and turn around to head out of the forest.  
  
The girl rides up to Hyrule Castle, and ties the horse up in the stables. She goes into the castle and up the stairs, sitting on her bed. Soon, her gaurdian comes bursting through the door, out of breath.  
  
"Nayru! There you are! Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you?" Nayru chuckles a bit, brushing out her long hair, not exactly answering her gaurdian. "Nayru, are you going to say anything for yourself? You're a queen, you can't just go galavanting around. And what on EARTH are you wearing?" Naryu just chuckles again.  
  
"I'm wearing clothes, would you rather I be naked Gondru?" She laughs and adds on, "Don't answer that, personally I don't want to know. You are a guy after all." Nayru smirks and places her brush on the bedside table.  
  
"I'm about five years older than you, and I'm your gaurdian, I'm not supposed to think of you like that. And you're not supposed to think of me like that." Nayru busts up laughing at this.  
  
"Like I would ever look at you like that. HA! That was funny. Anyway, I was chasing after Cujori. He was afraid that the wolfos were going to attack him." Gondru gasps at hearing wolfos.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you! That's how your father died! Fighting wolfos! Do you want your life the end the same way?!" Nayru rolls her eyes and gets up, walking over to the window and sitting on the ledge, pulling up her brown traveling boots.  
  
"I was talking to them, not fighting them. How many times must I tell YOU, I can talk to wolfos, and the ones that scared Cujori were from the raven pack, you know, black wolfos. They're the good kind, you can trust them." Gondru growls in frustration.  
  
"You can't trust any wolfos. They're all evil and they're all out to get you. They're the ones that killed your father." Nayru just stares off across the land, thinking of her friends, the raven wolfos, and her parents, wondering if anyone from the raven's pack could've possibly killed her parents. Waves this matter aside, thinking it would be impossible.  
  
"I trust them. They're my friends and that's all there is too it. Now if you excuse me I have to change so I can be 'presentable' for everyone else." Gondru smiles approvingly.  
  
"Finally talking some sense." He leaves the room and moves to the throne room. Nayru gets off the window ledge and gets out an emerald green royal dress that has the triforce imprinted on the chest. She takes off the dress she has now and puts on the other one, then grabs her crown and places it on her head. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighs and says,  
  
"'Queen Nayru, solver of everything.' Queen Nayru wishes she could have an adventure now and then." She shrugs and walks to the throne room, ready to hear the towns people's problems and ready to give them their answers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I've told you thousands of times Xanther, we can't just give you money for free, especially for your smuggling buisness. Your lucky I don't have the gaurds take you away right now." The man in front of her grumbles something, bows to Nayru, turns, and walks out of the castle. Nayru laughs and turns to Gondru, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Yes, Queen Nayru, that is all for today. No need to ask." Nayru jumps up from the throne and hurries to her room to put on her traveling clothes once again, but Gondru follows after her and goes into the room without giving her a chance to so much as take off her crown.  
  
"I want to get dressed, could you please leave?" Gondru moves over to the window, and sits on the ledge just as Nayru had done earlier. "I thought I just asked you to leave. Now if you would be so kind." She points to the door, but Gondru doesn't move. "Don't think I won't get dressed in front of you."  
  
"Why exactly are you getting dressed in your traveling clothes, m'lady?" Gondru says suddenly. Nayru looks at him, eyebrow cocked, then ponders this herself, trying to remember why she's in such a rush. She goes over to sit on her bed and think. Gondru laughs and says, "Take your time."  
  
"Oh...and by the way, don't call me 'Queen Nayru'. I despise that, and you have the privelage of calling me Nayru. You are my gaurdian after all." Gondru rolls his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Que--" he pauses, seeing the look that Nayru is giving her, and continues with, "I'm sorry, Nayru." She nods.  
  
"Was that so hard?" Gondru just sits there and waits for an answer to his question from earlier. "Oh, right. I was going to the lab, to ask Rucco about my pa--I mean, to ask her about something. Heh." Gondru sighs.  
  
"You really want to know about your parents don't you. I don't feel I'm the righ person to tell you, and if you think she is then go." Nayru goes over to the window ledge to make sure Gondru can see her glaring at him.  
  
"Why don't you want me to find out about my parents! They were my PARENTS! I don't even know who my father was! I need to know what happened to them. And I want to know why I'm having the same dream every night! Ever since I was five! I just," she sighs, "I just want some answers." Gondru sighs as well and looks away.  
  
"I can't tell you about your parents, I mean, I don't want to tell you about your parents, because if I do, the prophecy will come true." Nayru tilts her head to one side.  
  
"What prophecy? There's a prophecy about what will happen if you tell me about my parents?" Gondru nods.  
  
"Yes. Your mother was having a dream, the same dream the whole week before you were born, and before she, um, died. Anyway, this dream, she thought it meant something, and she wrote it in her diary. Your mother was known for seeing things that would come in the future."  
  
"Okay? Then she's the one who had made this prophecy?" Gondru nods yet again.  
  
"Have you read about the Evil King Ganondorf at all?" Nayru nods, "You know the hero of time that defeated him? His name was Link, and he was your father. Anyway, now you know the answer to that. The prophecy says, that if you find out about your parents, or find out about something else that someone doesn't want you to find out about, then the Evil King will be able to break free of the Evil Realm, and he will come after you." Nayru goes over to her bed and sits down on it, trying to take in everything she had just heard. She looks up at Gondru and says in a monotone voice,  
  
"Would you leave, I need to be alone." Gondru stands up, bows, and leaves the room. Nayru looks out the window, lays down on her bed and closes her eyes, hoping that this will help her think things over. After a little bit, she's fast asleep, and dreaming that dream once again. 


	3. Dreams Haunting Royal's Sleep

Authors Notes: Hey all. I'm the author of this story (no duh) and just so you all know, Rucco is the neice of the Professer,you know, the old guy that works at the lab. I will specify this in this chapter. And, also, when I put ~*~*~*~*~ That means a long time lapse, but when I put -*- it means just a short time. Just so you know. Anyway, read on people. Hope you enjoy. Laterz.  
  
Running as fast as she can, Nayru tries to escape the man with glowing eyes and a long, flowing cape. He nears, and she just keeps running. She trips on a stump and turns around to face the man, though she's on the ground. She glares and yells,  
  
"Why are you following me? What buisness do you have with me? What horrid thing have I done to you?" The man just laughs a somewhat familiar laugh.  
  
"Heh heh heh...foolish girl. You think you can escape me, but you will never be able to. Your father may have defeated me, but I will not be defeated again." He snaps his fingers and a lance appears in his hand. He pulls back a little, ready to run the giant weapon through Nayru, but then she wakes up, out of breath, to see Gondru standing over her.  
  
"Are you okay, m'lady? You were screaming in your sleep." Nayru tries to catch her breath, looking around, seeing that she's in her room. She sighs with relief and replies,  
  
"It's nothing, Gondru, just another dream. I wish I knew what it all meant." Gondru sits on the bed next to Nayru and sighs heavily, looking as if he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. "Is something wrong?" Gondru looks over at the young queen and shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing. We'll go to Rucco tomorrow okay? Her crazy uncle was a dream interperter, maybe she has the same gift. I hope anyway. In the mean time, you get some sleep." Nayru nods.  
  
"Alright. Good night, Gondru." She closes her eyes once again and falls asleep. Gondru stays after she falls asleep though, staring at her with a caring experssion. Brushing some strands of hair away from her face, he smiles, gets up, and leaves her room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on! I know Cujori is fast, but Epona was my dad's horse was she not? She's supposed to be the fastest in the land." Nayru yells as she looks back to see Gondru trailing behind on a race towards Lake Hylia. Gondru tries to push the horse a little more.  
  
"You know how old this horse is, Nayru!" He yells up to her. "I'm afraid if I push it any more it'll collapse right here!" Nayru laughs and slows down a little bit, Gondru doing the same, until they're both at a gentle trot. They speed up once again, though, as they near the fences, jumping over them, and riding through to the lake. They pull their horses up along side the lab and stop them, tying them up to graze while they go inside.  
  
-*-  
  
"Hmmm, I see. Let me think about this and I'll get back to you in about half an hour. You can wait here if you like." Rucco, a fine, red-headed woman that runs the lab now, has just heard the dream that Nayru has been having. She walks back into her little office that she built onto the lab, and shuts the door behind her. Nayru and Gondru go and sit on some chairs she has out in the lab.  
  
"It's odd, you'd think her lab would be inside the office, instead it's outside. Odd lady." Gondru randomly says after Rucco is out of the room. Nayru laughs a bit and shrugs.  
  
"What do you expect, it's the Professor's neice. He was a bit off hisself. Anyway, just a little bit longer and we'll get to kn--" Suddenly, Rucco bursts through the door and says urgently, interrupting Nayru.  
  
"What clothes were you wearing in the dream?" Nayru cocks her eyebrow and replies,  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to my clothing, I was more paying attention to the fact that I was about to die. Dream or no dream, it's still very frightening." Rucco grunts.  
  
"I need to know what clothes you were wearing in the dream, otherwise I can't interpert it for you." Nayru sighs, not wanting to wait another night to find out what her dream means, not really feeling like making another trip to the lake tomorrow. Rucco, as if being able to read minds, says, "I would like you to stay here tonight, if it's not too much trouble. I'll be able to interpert it tomorrow morning, and you won't have to make that trip again." Nayru just nods, then looks to Gondru, seeing if he agrees.  
  
"I don't know, Nayru. Are you sure you'll be safe here?" Nayru nods once again. "I'm going to have to stay too, of course." Gondru says, looking over at Rucco. Rucco nods a bit and goes back into her office without another word. Moments later, Rucco comes out with some blankets and pillows.  
  
"I only have one bed, I'm sorry. You two don't mind sharing do you?" Nayru shrugs.  
  
"I don't mind. Do you, Gondru?" Gondru takes it into consideration, then shrugs as well.  
  
"Why not? I'm tired, I'm going to bed right away."  
  
"Me as well." Nayru says. The two get up, and follow Rucco to a small room just outside her office. They go over and lay on the bed, Gondru trying to keep his distance from Nayru, so he doesn't get kicked, and so it doesn't look like anything else. Nayru rolls her eyes at this. She watches Gondru slowly drift off to sleep, then does so herself. 


	4. Secrets and Tremors

Nayru wakes up only moments later to feel the bed rumbling. She groans and turns over to see if Gondru is doing it, but he isn't even next to her, instead he's on the floor, trying to figure out what is going on.  
  
"Gondru! What on earth are you doing!" Nayru yells over the rumbling. Gondru just lays there, listening to the ground. Nayru growls and gets up out of bed, very shakily though. The rumbling slows and finally stops. Gondru gets up and looks around.  
  
"I couldn't detect where that was coming from. There's something not right going on." Rucco slips into the room, shocking both Gondru and Nayru.  
  
"Did you have your dream?" She asks, sounding rather impatient. Nayru nods, trying to remember what had happened in her dream. "Well, what type of clothing were you wearing?"  
  
"I was wearing a green tunic, with my brown traveling boots. Is this really relevant?" Rucco nods and sits on the bed that Gondru and Nayru were sleeping on. She moves into a cross-legged position, and her eyes start to glow white. She hums a bit, then collapses. Nayru goes over to her and taps her.  
  
"AH!" Nayru jumps back into Gondru's arms. Gondru sets Nayru down as Rucco stands up once again. "I know what your dream means." Nayru expects Rucco to say more, but she doesn't.  
  
"And?" Nayru says impatiently. Rucco looks at Nayru and says,  
  
"Hmm? Oh! The man in your dream, is none other than the evil king Ganondorf. Your father may have defeated him, but not to death. He only defeated him enough to put him in the evil realm. As for your clothes, that's exactly what your father wore. My uncle used to tell me about him all of the time. Best diver he'd ever known. Anyway, if you keep running from Ganondorf, which is what you're doing in your dream, you'll eventually get stopped, which is when you tripped on something in your dream. Then, you will be cornered, and meet the same fate as your father." Nayru cocks her eyebrow.  
  
"There's something not right about that. How can I get killed by wolfos? I mean, I can talk to them, and I can sense if any of them want to harm me, even if they're a mile away." Rucco shakes her head.  
  
"Is that what they've been telling you. That's how they say your father died? Your father fought many wolfos in his time, girl, two were no challenge. One swipe of his sword and they would be dead." Gondru gives Rucco a look to shut up, but Rucco continues anyway. "The soldiers only said he died from wolfos, because they saw wolfos near his body, starting to consume him after he was already dead. They thought they had done the job, but far from it. Your father was killed by---" Gondru interrupts.  
  
"I think we'd better be getting back to the castle, come on Queen." Nayru glares at Gondru and then looks back at Rucco.  
  
"What killed him, I must know." Rucco shakes her head and telepathically says to her, 'You'll know before sundown tomorrow, girl. Come back at the hour of five, without your gaurdian. I shall tell you then.' Nayru nods and turns back to Gondru. "Lets go, I'm ready." Without another word, she leaves the lab and gets on Cujori, Gondru getting on Epona.  
  
"Why did you give in so easily? It's not like you to do such a thing." Nayru just shrugs and starts back towards the castle, knowing she won't be able to wait until five o' clock tomorrow to find out what really happened.  
  
-*-  
  
"You need to get to bed my Queen. You didn't get enough sleep." Nayru rolls her eyes.  
  
"It's already ten. Might as well just forget about it. I don't want to see anyone today either, unless it's really important." Gondru shrugs.  
  
"Alright, but what would you consider really important?" The young queen ponders this for a second, then says,  
  
"If a meteor hits Hyrule, let me know, other than that, I'll be in my room." Nayru walks off to her room, and Gondru sighs, watching after her.  
  
"Teenage girls are so hard to look after." And with that, he walks off to the kitchens to get something to eat.  
  
-*-  
  
Nayru sits up in her room, just lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, turning over to see what time it is every now and then. She growls in frustration and says to herself,  
  
"Why is it when you're waiting for something really good to happen, time just goes by even more slowly? I hate it!" She pounds her bedside table and sighs. "Maybe if I sleep it'll help me." She closes her eyes, but just as she does so, the bed begins to shake. Startled, she sits up and tries to keep her balance, making her way slowly to the window, but not too close, so she doesn't fall out of it. She looks down at the gaurds and sees them just walking around normally, nothing happening down there, no alarms or anything. "Why is it, still shaking, here? Is it because the distance?" The ground stops shaking and she goes back over to her bed. "Odd. That's it, I'm going to bed." She lies down and falls asleep, this time, having a dreamless sleep. 


	5. He Returns

Nayru wakes up at around four and gets dressed quickly. She pushes a brick in on her wall and an opening appears, showing a winding staircase. She runs down it and goes out the other side, ending up just outside of the castle's town. She whistles and Cujori comes running away from the city walls over to where she is.  
  
"Good boy. Hurry, we don't have much time. It'll take a little while to get there." She mounts her faithful steed and they gallop over the horizon, running towards the lake.  
  
-*-  
  
"You've made it, and without your gaurdian. I fear I have underestimated you, your highness." Rucco says with a slight bow. Nayru rolls her eyes.  
  
"Go ahead and call me Nayru. I hate all this formal stuff." Rucco just nods.  
  
"Alright, Nayru. Your father, was killed by the evil king himself." Nayru opens her mouth to say something but Rucco stops her with a wave of her hand. "No, Ganondorf hasn't broken free from the Evil Realm, but he's close to doing so today. He killed Link with his mind, somehow, he found a way to become mentally strong in the realm. Your mother died the same way. The evil king killed them both, and set it up to look like something else, but he couldn't kill you. Oh believe me, he tried, but he couldn't. There's something about you Nayru, something significant." Nayru is staring at the floor, wondering how all of this could've happened to her parents, both of which were more powerful then her, and not her.  
  
"I don't understand. I was just an infant. How could he not kill me, but kill two of the most powerful adults alive?" Rucco shrugs a little. "I only interpert the dreams, my dear. I don't know everything. One thing I can tell you to do though, and this may even kill the evil king himself. What you need to do, is--" Nayru never found out, because right then, there was a loud explosion, and the earth rumbled for the last time. Nayru ducked under a desk that had a lot of test tubes on top of it, and emerged as soon as the rumbling subsided.  
  
"Wow, luckily that desk was there, right Rucco?" There was no answer. Nayru looked around, and saw Rucco under a pile of debris from the massive explosion. Nayru runs over to the unconcious Rucco and tries to shake her awake. "Rucco! I must know what I must do! What was that rumbling, and that explosion! Rucco, please, don't leave." It was too late, with one last shuddering breath, Rucco died. Nayru stood up, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, she hears a familiar evil laugh.  
  
"Heh heh heh. You shall suffer just as your parents had." And with that, Nayru runs out of the lab, or what's left of it, and mounts her horse, galloping away from the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So Rucco is dead?" Gondru asks, handing Nayru some green tea. Nayru just nods, sipping at her cup, not knowing what to say, still shocked from the events that took place just hours ago. "Nayru, I know you're wanting to find out what that rumbling came from." Nayru looks up and nods.  
  
"Do you know?" Gondru sighs and nods.  
  
"Yes, m'lady, and it's nothing good. That rumbling was Ganondorf, trying to break through the gate to the evil realm. I suspect Rucco told you about your parents, what really happened." Nayru nods yet again. "The prophecy was true. Ganondorf is free. We don't know where he is, or even when he is, he could be in another time for all we know, but he's back." Nayru looks down again, feeling a tear run down her cheek.  
  
"I will find him, and kill him for what he's done to my parents. I should kill myself for what I've brought upon Hyrule." Gondru gasps.  
  
"M'lady! You should never even think of such a thing. Promise me you'll never say anything like that again." Nayru sighs and promises.  
  
"Alright, I won't. What are we going to do though? I know the gaurds won't be much help, they weren't the last time." Gondru shrugs.  
  
"We shall do nothing. Ganondorf will make his first move soon, and it might be really small, so we'll barely notice, or as huge as just taking over the castle. Whatever it may be, we'll just have to sit, and wait." Nayru sighs and lays back in her bed.  
  
"Sit and wait, what we must always do." 


	6. Help From Ravens

"Still awake, Nayru?" Gondru says, going up to Nayru's room to check up on her. Nayru nods and looks out the window, seeing it's already almost dawn.  
  
"I'm sorry, it might just be me, but I find it hard to sleep when you know that the person who killed your parents is back and out to get you." Gondru laughs a little.  
  
"My queen, you don't have to worry about any of that. We have our toughest gaurds in training right now." Nayru gets furious at this.  
  
"Why do we need them to fight my battles! HUH? What can they do that I can't? I demand to go into training as soon as possible!" Gondru shakes his head, sighing.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't risk that. If you die, then this kingdom will cease to exist." Nayru glares at Gondru, wanting to slap him right there.  
  
"Is that all I am, just the heir to the throne. Just someone to hold down the fort while everyone else is out fighting my battles? My father wasn't afraid to fight for my mother, or himself. My mother, although she wore a desguise, fought her own battles. I'm not going to sit here like some, coward, and let someone else do my dirty work!" Gondru gets up and turns on Nayru, his voice growing louder with every word he speaks.  
  
"You will not as much as lift a finger! We have soldiers to fight your battles for a reason! If we lose you we lose a great ruler, and it'll take ages to find another one! If you even THINK about getting outside training, so be it, I'll have soldiers on ever corner of this castle so it'll be impossible to escape!" Nayru just glares up at Gondru, and says in a low, almost growling voice,  
  
"I hate you." Gondru shakes his head.  
  
"I will never understand you." With that he turns and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Nayru lays back on her bed and growls.  
  
"Men are so, complicated. UGH!" She turns over on her side and remembers her wolf friends. She gets up out of bed and sneaks over to the secret passage in her wall. She opens it, and dashes down the stairs, hearing it close behind her.  
  
-*-  
  
"She just doesn't understand that she can't just run off whenever she wants. I know she doesn't want to be the ruler of Hyrule, but she was born to do the job, and she's a great ruler, she really is. Maybe she needs a husband, to help her out, so she can be free whenever she wants. What do you think Epona?" The horse just gives him a look, as if she were saying, 'why the hell are you talking to an animal'. Gondru laughs at this and pats her muzzle. "Right. Thanks for the help girl." Gondru turns and walks off back up to the castle. A knight walks up to him and says,  
  
"Sir, you're not going to see the queen are you?" Gondru cocks his eyebrow.  
  
"Actually I was."  
  
"She asked that no one disturb her. She wants to be alone for some reason, and she asked that you, specifically, don't bother her." Gondru rolls his eyes.  
  
"Very well then. If she's going to act like a child, so be it. I'm going to town for a while." He goes back into the stables and gets Epona all saddled up, then he realizes that Cujori is gone. He scratches his chin. "Hmm. Wonder where that horse got off to." He shrugs, mounts Epona, riding off towards town.  
  
-*-  
  
"Cujori! Would you stop being such a chicken! UGH! I swear, I'm tying you up to the tree before I call you guys again." Nayru says to one of her friends from the raven pack, who was named after her father. "Link, would you mind hiding for a bit, while I search for him. I'll call you when I have him tied up and everything. He really needs to get used to you." Link howls an 'okay' and goes underground, this being something wolfos do. "Now to find that damn horse." She wanders through the forest and finally finds Cujori, grazing near that one tree he was grazing by not too long ago. She walks up to him and ties him up to it then calls Link.  
  
"Aroooooo!" Link pops out of the ground. He looks at the horse, than Nayru with is blood-red eyes, and sort of grins, looking more like he's bearing his teeth. He says in a deep, growling voice, much like how Nayru had talked to Gondru earlier, "Hello again, friend. So, what was it you were wanting to talk to me about?" Nayru walks over to the wolf and sits down in front of him. Link lies down and rests his head on her lap.  
  
"I was wondering if you and your pack could help me train. I'm looking to fight Ganondorf." The wolfos lifts his head off her lap and cocks his head to one side, giving her a sort of quizzical look.  
  
"Ganondorf? He's trapped in the Evil Realm, my friend." Nayru sighs.  
  
"I wish. He's back, because I found out what actually happened to my parents." Link lays his head back on her lap and growls.  
  
"The prophecy was true. Very well, we will teach you all we know, we are just wolfos, mind you. Maybe we can get another old friend to help you as well. Not a wolfos, no, but another human being such as yourself." Nayru is now the one to have a quizzical expression on her face.  
  
"I thought I was the only one who had the gift to talk to wolfos." Link chuckles a bit, his chuckling sounding more like quiet barks.  
  
"No girl, you're not. Well," He stands up on all fours, motioning for Nayru to do the same, "I'll just call him then." He throws his head back and howls loudly. The earth rumbles and more wolfos pop up. "I need your help, Ravens. Ready?" They all howl now, but a different howl, a howl so high pitched, that Nayru has to cover her ears, it hurts so much. The wolfos all stop at once, and they hear a heavy galloping in the distance. Link grins once again, "Let the training begin." 


	7. Sheik and a Stranger

"Want another one, sweetie?" A waitress at one of the new milk bars in town says as she starts pouring some ale into his cup anyway. Gondru just shrugs and says,  
  
"Um, sure. Why not?" After he drinks that one down, he gets up and leaves, deciding ten glasses is enough for one night. He gets walks up to Epona, staggering a little, and climbs up on top of her. "You'll need to do the directing on this one girl. I don't know if I can see too straight. It's a little dark too. Alright, lets go." He gently kicks Epona's side and she starts off, seeming to know exactly where to go, while Gondru just looks like he's enjoying the ride, burying his face in her mane.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The galloping is still heard, but it sounds like it's coming from all around. Nayru tries to focus her ears to where it's the loudest, but she can't. She grunts in frustration.  
  
"Who are we waiting for? I'm a very impatient person as you know, and I need this training to be done as soon as possible." Link snickers a bit.  
  
"Just be patient this once my friend. You'll know, he's almost here." Nayru folds her arms and looks away, then screams. The galloping has stopped and in front of her stands a very handsome man with black, spiked that has a weird orangish tint to it, and emerald purple, almost black eyes. He's wearing a tunic much like what her father used to wear, but this one is black and looks a little more worn out. He grins, making him even more charming. Nayru just sort of stares.  
  
"Who are you?" He jumps down from his, surprisingly, pure white stallion, and holds out a hand.  
  
"The name's Sheik, love. Your mother went under disguise as a Sheikah named Sheik when Ganondorf was last here, and my parents thought that was great or something, so they named me it." Nayru takes his hand and shakes it, hesitantly though, still trying to get herself to stop staring at him. Sheik just sort of laughs and cocks his eyebrow, "and you are?" Nayru shakes her head,  
  
"Heh, sorry. My name is Nayru, Queen Nayru actually." They let go of each other's hands and Sheik laughs a bit.  
  
"A royal? This is what you give me to work with, mate?" He says referring to Link. Link laughs a growling laughter and replies,  
  
"If you met her on the street you wouldn't know she was a royal at all. She's very tough, ready to fend for herself." Sheik laughs again, then shrugs.  
  
"Whatever you say wolfie. Alright, love, where do you want to begin?" Naryu cocks her eyebrow now.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me 'love'?" Sheik smirks and replies,  
  
"I call all the beautiful ladies 'love'. It's how I was raised, my dad does the same thing. And you can't stop me from saying it, because it's like telling you to stop speaking Hylian and talk in goron." He laughs a bit. "So, where do we start, love?" Nayru glares.  
  
"Lets see how good of a swordsman you are." Sheik just stares at her.  
  
"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be teaching you?" Nayru draws her sword and Sheik does as well, both doing so in a flash, and in the blink of an eye, they're at it, swords clinking together every half second.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gondru opens his eyes and rubs them a little bit.  
  
"Mmm, must've dozed off." He looks around and sees that they're not back the castle, or in the stables, or anywhere familiar for that matter. He's in a cave of some sort instead, on the ground with a blanket over him. He looks to his left and sees Epona, who's tied up to a rock, drinking water from a small pool. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a cave. You fell off your horse and some wolfos were sniffing at you. You're lucky I got there when I did, they were ready to attack." Says a voice that Gondru has never heard before. Gondru looks up and sees a person, or at least he thinks it's a person, with a cloak on, hood up and covering his face so Gondru can only make out his mouth.  
  
"Who are you?" The person smiles and walks over to Gondru, sitting down by him, but where it's dark, taking off his hood so you can still only see his mouth.  
  
"No one important. You should rest until morning, you might be able to set back out then. Heh heh heh." Gondru narrows his eyes, trying to see who it is, but he can't. The person laughs again. "Sleep." And with that one word being said, Gondru feels tired and lays back down, falling asleep. 


	8. Slumber No More

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I'm finally updating. Things have been sort of hectic lately..so yeah. Hehe. Here's the new chapter..enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow..you are... really good...at this!" Sheik says over the swords clashing together. Nayru smirks, using little to no effort to defend herself.  
  
"Thanks. Are you sure I need training?" Nayru says, sounding really sure of herself. In a matter of seconds though, Nayru is on the ground, sword up to her throat and Sheik on top of her.  
  
"Yeah, I think you may need just a little bit of training." Nayru glares at him and pushes him off her. She dusts herself off and turns back towards an already standing Sheik.  
  
"Well, I think that's enough for today. I have to get back to the castle..my father is probably worried about me or something." Sheik snickers.  
  
"Okay, if you want to give in to your father, love, that's fine. We'll do this again tomorrow, right?" Nayru suddenly feels some sort of hate for Sheik.  
  
'Why does he have to be like that? So...so..just. Grr! He's so full of himself! I hate it! I hate him.' She tries to push her opinions aside and replies,  
  
"Sure..whatever. Tomorrow." Sheik smiles as Naryu climbs onto her horse and rides off.  
  
"Ah yes, tomorrow we shall meet again. Beautiful girl, Link, where did you find her?" Link grins his wolfish grin and says in his low growling voice,  
  
"Old friend. Known her since I was a pup." They both watch after her until she disappears from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Gondru, wake up! Gondru! What on earth are you doing in my bed?" The young queen kicks at her bed as her apprentice lays there, sleeping, not showing any signs of waking up. "Gondru, get up now!" She smacks him upside the head and Gondru stirs.  
  
"Oi! What was that for! I'm sleeping, leave me be." Nayru growls her familiar irritated growl and Gondru opens his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry milady, er...Nyru, I guess, I just dozed off or something. I don't even know how I got here." He sits up and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, stretches and stands up.  
  
"I went training today, I'm going to find Ganondorf, he's somewhere close. I know it. Um, where'd you go off to..and what happened? You're bleeding!" She grabs Gondru's arm and examines it closely. She sees a fully open wound that could've been caused by a wolfos, or.. "Did you see anyone today?" Gondru suddenly gets his memory back.  
  
"Yes, now that you mention it. There was a man..a man in a black or brown cloak," He puts his hand on his head, trying to remember, "He said he was no one important, he helped me."  
  
"Or did he? I bet you that was Ganon, he is a sorceror! He could've gotten into your thoughts...he could know about me, and where I am, and who I am!" Gondru sighs and looks down.  
  
"I'm sorry, my queen." Nayru sighs and hugs Gondru, not really knowing why, just on impulse feels like it's the right thing to do.  
  
"It's not your fault. You were hurt. I'll take this as his first move though, and I'm not going to leave it like it is. Do you know who Sheik is?" Gondru shakes his head. "He's a really great swordsman, and he's teaching me some things, and the wolfos are teaching me some magic as well. I'm learning fast too, I could be fully trained within days. I can take on Ganondorf." Gondru looks at Nayru like she's crazy.  
  
"Nayru, you mustn't do this alone! It's suicide! I'll fight with you. Have the wolfos teach you healing powers, I know that's one of their specialties, heal me, and I will be by your side. Ask that Sheik character to come with us too, after..I've met him of course. I have to see if he's trustworthy or not." Nayru rolls her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say Gondru. I'm going tomorrow to meet him, but it's going to be around the Ravens, hope you don't mind." Gondru narrows his eyes at the idea, but decides to go along with it anyway.  
  
"I guess I could survive, one day." Nayru nods in approval, not hearing Gondru mutter, "Wolfos, can't STAND them." 


End file.
